vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragotha
Summary Dragotha was once a powerful dragon residing in the upper layers of the Nine Hells, and was among the most powerful of the companions of his consort, Tiamat, evil queen of all dragons. Eventually, he was sentenced to death for slaying a fellow dragon- and thus began his rise to immortality through lichdom, assisted to eternal life by an unknown deity of death (though supposedly this was done by Nerull). Now, in his diminished state of undeath, Dragotha aims to build his power until he can challenge the deities that condemned him to such a fate. In the meantime he exerts his rage across the Flanaess once a century to prevent a total lack of self control in utter anger and madness. Powers and Abilities Tier: At least Low 6-B, possibly 6-B Name: Dragotha, Consort of Tiamat Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Red Dragon Dracolich Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic in D&D can interact with abstract creatures, beings on other planes of existence, nonexistent or purely conceptual lifeforms, and spirits and otherwise incorporeal enemies), Breath Attack, Immortality (Types 1, 7, and 8; Liches cannot be destroyed without destroying their phylacteries, which contain their souls), Ice Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Aura, Necromancy, Flight, Large Size (Type 1), Magic, Reality Warping, Disease Manipulation (Any attack deals lethal disease damage), Rage Power, Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Dragotha can use multiple breath weapons, including flame, frost, and a miasma of poisonous gas, each of which can one-shot creatures on the level of Dragotha), Air Manipulation and Death Manipulation via Death Wind (A unique attack of a gust of wind imbued with necrotic energies that will instantly kill any that feel its breeze), Resistance Negation (Attacks lower resistances to allow Dragotha to use resisted attacks), Extrasensory Perception (Can see invisible creatures), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Clairvoyance (Can make use of the senses of his undead followers), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Enhanced Senses, Extreme Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Death Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Statistics Reduction, likely many others (It is stated that Dragotha likely knows any spell up to his own level, but isn't inclined to use any of them more than his existing powers, and is also psychic to some extent) Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level (Considered one of the strongest dragons outside of deities and thus should be superior to creatures such as Brainstealer Dragons) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Likely Class M (Stronger than other dragons who can lift over one thousand metric tons) Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+, possibly Country Class Durability: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level (It took a group of other powerful dragons following Tiamat to kill him) Stamina: Infinite, Undead need not ever rest, eat, or breathe, and thus are denoted to continue to be able to act forever Range: Dozens of meters Standard Equipment: Misc. magic items pilfered from adventurers Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, considered a genius even compared to arcane masters and a comparable mind to Elder Brains, who maintain all intelligence held by the Mind Flayer species, who maintain spacefaring tech even in a medieval setting Weaknesses: While Dragotha is immune to being warded off by holy power, he does take double damage from holy-aligned weapons DragothaDragon147.jpg|Dragotha's depiction in Dragon Magazine #147 DragothaLair.jpg|Artist depiction of Dragotha's lair Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Undead Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Immortals Category:Ice Users Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Necromancers Category:Flight Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Disease Users Category:Rage Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Air Users Category:Death Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Dungeons and Dragons